megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Konro Man
is one of the seven powerful Robot Masters known as the Dimensions led by Rockman Shadow, who traveled from the future with the purpose of destroying the world in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. As seen in his concept art, Konro Man has a red body and waist with a black stomach, grey arms and legs, white hands and feet, and gold accents around his body. While he is essentially like a giant stove, he proves to be a deadly fighter. His Flame Shower attack sends balls of fire raining down from the sky, while the Flame Mixer is a flame-thrower style attack that melts almost any opponent. Strategy Rockman Konro Man cannot be damaged head on, and can only be damaged when jumping or attacking with the stove on his head exposed. All of his projectiles can destroyed easily with a few shots from the Mega Buster or a charge shot, so eliminate the ones surrounding you for more mobility. Like other bosses, Konro Man has no invincibility frames from your attacks, so take advantage of this and barrage him with buster shots and charge shots when he is jumping from one side of the room to the other (he will shoot out small flames in multiple directions when he gets to the middle of his jump, but they can be destroyed with a charge shot), and if you can put out the flames he spouts from his head and and dodge the Flame Shower attack that follows, you can also get a few shots in when he attacks with it. Konro Man can easily be tanked with a full life bar and attacking at every opportunity, leaving little need to dodge his attacks if that suits you as well, as long as you keep an eye on your HP. Forte Forte does not have the luxury of being able to destroy Konro Man’s projectiles as simply as Rockman. Utilizing Forte’s gameplay of double jumping and multi-directional firing is your friend here. As said before, Konro Man cannot be damaged on, so when Konro Man launches fire from his stove, go to the far side of the room between the flames and prepare to double jump over his Flame Shower. When he bends over and fires Flame Shower, double jump over the flames across the room and land in front of Konro Man and barrage him with buster shots as he straightens up, dodging the flames when they return to him. When he jumps, again barrage him with buster shots, as many as you can, utilizing Forte’s ability to fire in multiple directions, trailing him as he jumps. You most likely will not be able to destroy the small flames he shoots in the middle of his jump, but as long as you can dodge all of his other attacks, you can tank these attacks with a mostly full HP bar. This battle is mostly a battle of attrition: Keep your HP high, dodging as many of his attacks as you can as you whittle down his HP with constant buster fire. Trivia *A konro is a small, box-shaped portable grill commonly used in Japan that runs on bichotan (Japanese charcoal), which burns hotter than normal charcoal. *Konro Man is Hitoshi Ariga's favorite obscure Robot Master.The Mega Man Network: Hitoshi Ariga's Panel from Fan Expo, Featuring Helmetless Bass *His stage BGM is recycled from Ground Man's stage. *Konro Man has a cameo appearance in the Secret Disk "Comic" from Mega Man ZX Advent, which is obtained in a side-quest with the Hunters Patrick and Ray. The description of the disk is "Secret Disk that Ray, the "Comic Hunter" had. A digital action comic about the adventures of an unlikely hero, a walking stove.". It ironically depicts the "hero" Konro Man battling Mega Man (alluded to by the Mega Buster in one of the panels) and uses his sprites from the game. **Besides the stove on Konro Man's head (which is gold instead of silver), the comic's cover revealed what colors Konro Man's body and dial were long before his official art was revealed. Gallery Komuso&Konro.jpeg|Full color artwork of Konro Man next to Komuso Man. ZXAComic.png|The cover of the comic from Mega Man ZX ZXAComicB.png|One of the pages, featuring sprites from Mirai Kara no Chousena. References Category:Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha bosses Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters Category:Air Man type design